Roses are Red
by missgrace114
Summary: Jo receives a series of red roses from her secret admirer, can she work out who it is?


**Hi guys! I know this is a bit late, seen as it was Valentine's Day two days ago, but this just popped into my mind earlier, so typed it up today, hope you like it :D**

**Roses are Red…**

**14th February 2012**

Jo Danville woke up with her alarm ringing in her ears. Groaning she darted her hand out from under her duvet and turned it off, rolling on to her back and trying to open her eyes. It was only Tuesday, but she was exhausted already! The team had a tough case the day before and they didn't finish until gone 11pm.

Jo sighed as she finally managed to sit up, running her fingers through her hair. She went to get up to head to the shower when a red envelope on the bed in front of her caught her attention. She picked it up and smiled when it had 'Mum' written across the front of it. She opened it up and it had a big teddy bear on it with hearts all over it. She read the inside and it said;

'To the best Mom in the whole world

Happy Valentine's Day

Love Tyler and Ellie xxx'

Jo smiled from ear to ear. She'd completely forgotten it was Valentine's Day. Russ never remembered when they were married, he even forgot her Birthday a few times, if it wasn't for Tyler reminding him when he was little she'd never have gotten anything! Now she was single it didn't really matter that she didn't get any cards or gifts, but she did miss being spoilt and the excitement of being in a relationship. She put the card on her bedside table and went to get ready for work.

As they had finished late the night before, Lindsey and Danny had dropped her off at home, and she'd walk in the next morning, the walk would do her good. By the time she eventually got into work, after being accosted by every flower salesman in the country trying to sell her roses, she was well and truly stressed, the last thing she wanted to do was catch criminals.

She walked to the locker room and was just about to open it when she noticed a single red rose attached to it. She approached it and took it off looking at it in disbelief; she looked around her to see if anyone was playing a prank on her. When she saw she was on her own she took the note off that was attached to the rose with a red ribbon and read it.

'Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

This is the first rose of many

That will be delivered to you

? xxx'

She couldn't help but giggle at how silly it was, but the more times she read the note, the more she got a bit excited about it. Who was sending her a rose and on Valentine's Day? She put it in her bag, wondering when and where the next one would appear, before heading to Mac's office ready for the daily briefing.

"Morning guys." Jo said when she walked in.

"Hey Jo, long time no see, do you ever feel like we just live in this place?" Danny said smiling at her.

"All the time." Jo chuckled sitting down after grabbing a coffee.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Adam said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah and to you, did you get any special presents or cards today Adam?" Jo asked him.

"Nope, none for me probably need to get a girlfriend first." Adam said sighing.

"Oh Adam, somewhere out there is a beautiful, computer geek, just waiting for you to sweep her off her feet." Jo said patting his hand.

"Well I wish she'd make an appearance because I am fed up of looking for her!" Adam said

"How about you? Any admirers this year, anyone who is in lurrrve with you?"

"Well apart from my beautiful kids leaving me a card on my bed this morning…no, I haven't got anything." Jo said, maybe keeping the rose incident to herself was a better idea than telling Adam.

"Ok everyone, we've got a busy day ahead of us." Mac said as he entered his office

'Great' Jo thought 'just what I need!'

…

It was now the afternoon and Mac and Jo were out in his Avalanche after just having interviewed a witness.

"Oh Mac, are we going to ever find a real lead on this case, we're just going round in circles!" Jo said sighing and leaning her elbow on the window.

"Are you ok today Jo, you seem a bit out of sorts?" Mac asked her concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok, just tired that's all, this week seems like it's gone on for ages already!" she said chuckling.

"Well if today keeps going the way it has, we'll all be leaving early. Tell you what how about I pull over here and you run out and get us some coffee?" Mac said stopping the car and giving her some money.

"Ok, but tea for you yeah?" Jo asked him, remembering he'd given up coffee for over a year now.

"Yeah thanks." Mac said smiling at her. He watched her walk into the coffee shop and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to keep his nerve.

Jo walked up to the counter, surprised at how quiet it was there.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" The man behind the till asked her.

"I'll have a latte and a tea please." Jo said smiling at the man.

"Coming right up, oh and this is for you." The man said handing her a rose.

"Ahh I get it, do you give these out to all the female customers today?" Jo asked chuckling nervously.

"No, we had special instructions to give it to the beautiful Southern brunette that would come in asking for a coffee and a tea." The man said smiling.

"Ok…." Jo said paying for the coffees, then opening up the card that was again attached to the rose.

'Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

In my eyes you are gorgeous

I wish you could see it too'

Now Jo was even more confused, who was sending these roses? At first she thought it may be one of the kids but after this one, now she wasn't so sure. She grabbed the coffee and tea and headed back out to Mac's Avalanche. Mac could see how confused she looked, which only made him smile even more, a smile he had to quickly wipe off his face before she noticed.

"Nice rose." Mac said she got in.

"Oh this? Yeah they were giving them out to all the female customers who came in today." Jo said quickly coming up with something, she didn't want Mac to know she was getting secret roses from someone, he'd probably freak out and demand he take it back to the lab and do tests on it for finger prints or DNA.

"Nice idea." Mac said smiling to himself as they drove back to the lab. His plan was coming together, and she really had no idea at all!

By the time they got back, Jo was well and truly mystified into who could have sent the roses. She hoped to God it wasn't Russ pulling one of his stunts, because she really wasn't in the mood to fend him off again. Mac parked the Avalanche and they went back up to the lab.

"So have you got any plans for tonight?" Mac asked her as they got in the elevator.

"If you mean am I going out for Valentine's Day then no, I have got used to not going out on this day; Russ would undoubtedly forget every year so I don't get my hopes up now I'm single." Jo said chuckling.

"How about you?" Jo asked, secretly hoping he'd say no, the mere thought of Mac going out with some leggy blonde tonight would just about finish off her bad mood.

"I'm going out with a few friends, you know watch a game, have a few beers, try and forget it's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year. Why just do it all on one day?" Mac said

"What do you mean?" Jo asked intrigued.

"Well why tell the person you love that you love them and shower them with gifts just today? Why not do it every day, if you love them they'd be worth spoiling right?" Mac said walking out of the elevator when they reached the lab floor.

Jo thought that had to be the most romantic thing she'd heard in a long time. She sighed to herself and was met by Lindsey in the hallway.

"Oh guys, I'm glad you're back, we've got the results back on those fingerprints you wanted me to run through the system, they're on your desk Jo." Lindsey said as she headed out to lunch with Danny.

"Thanks Lindsey I'll look at them now." Jo said as she went to her office.

"I'll be back in a bit." Mac said as he headed to his office too.

Jo walked in to the office and picked up the print out of the finger prints Lindsey had run and her eyes suddenly focused on the rose that was poking out through her pile of brightly coloured post it notes. She smiled as she picked up and read the note.

'Roses are Red

Violets are blue

You deserve to be spoilt today

And every other day too'

Jo could not wipe the smile off her face, she felt all giddy and excited. A feeing she hadn't felt in a long time, a very long time. She sat down on her chair and looked at the rose, smelling it and looking at the note again. Meanwhile Mac was sat in his office chair too, wondering how he could pull off the next one. He was so close to the end now.

They carried on with the case the rest of the day, eventually arresting the culprit and locking him away. The team were all heading home. Danny and Lindsey were going out to dinner, Sid was going home to his wife armed with a huge box of chocolates, Sheldon had a romantic evening planned with Camille and Flack was boasting about a hot date with a woman he'd picked up at a bar the weekend before. They all had their plans, apart from Mac and Jo.

Jo packed all her things in her bag, including the three red roses. She hadn't had anymore which disappointed her a little bit, but Valentine's Day was nearly over, so she guessed that there would be no more roses. She turned off her office light and shut the door.

"Night Mac, have fun with the guys tonight." Jo said as she leaned on his office door.

"Night Jo, have a good evening." Mac said as he smiled back at her, she looked so beautiful in the evening light, but then she always looked beautiful.

Jo walked to the elevator and headed down to the garage. When she had safely put her kit in the trunk, she got in the Avalanche and was about to reverse it out when she spotted something on the back seat. Lying there was a black dress and on top of it was a red rose with another note attached. She quickly grabbed it read it eagerly.

'Roses are Red

Violets are White

I hope you wear this dress

For dinner with me tonight.'

Jo practically squealed when she read it. A part of her was really excited but the cautious side of her was a little bit nervous. Who was this person and what did they want? She picked up the dress and looked at it, it was gorgeous and in her size as well, another thing this person knew about her. Attached to that was another note with the address of the restaurant and what time he would meet her.

She rushed home to get ready, trying to block out any negative thoughts that were entering her mind. She changed into the dress, which fitted her perfectly, and hugged her figure in all the right places and did her make-up; she didn't have long until she had to be at the restaurant. Luckily Ellie was having a girly movie night at her friend's house so she didn't have to worry about explaining it all to her. She went to grab her bag off the coffee table where she's dumped it on her way in and in doing so knocked off a few case files she had on there, onto the floor. She sighed and went to pick them up. She gathered them up, thinking she'd sort them out later, when one piece of paper caught her eye more than the others. It was a hand written sheet of paper with ideas about the case sprawled all over them. They weren't notes she'd made but someone else's, someone else in particular. She took the piece of paper into her room, and picked up one of the roses as well to compare them. Her heart almost missed a beat and it was thundering in her chest when she saw the hand writing matched. It was Macs. She sat down on her bed to take it all in. Mac had sent the roses, it was him all along!

Then it all began to make sense. The way he sent her into that specific coffee shop earlier that day. Out of all the coffee shops in New York they went there. He must have been the one who told the man behind the counter to give her the rose when she came in. And the rose that appeared in her office, he had excused himself when they got back to the lab so she hadn't seen his reaction when she found it. And finally the one in her Avalanche, he knew where all the spare keys were for all the vehicles, and he knew her dress size after a rather amusing conversation the team had over a few beers, something about Adam wanting to know what the perfect size was for a woman! She couldn't take it all in, she'd been secretly jealous over the prospect of Mac going on a hot date tonight, something that was occurring more and more as they got closer. Her stomach flipped at the idea of Mac finding her gorgeous and that he could be so romantic, and it was all aimed at her! She had an idea which she quickly put into motion before quickly heading out.

Meanwhile Mac was at his apartment pacing up and down trying to keep cool. If everything went to plan he'd be able to tell Jo how he really felt about her tonight, and he wouldn't have to act like a love sick teenager every time he saw her. He couldn't wait to see her, especially in that dress he'd bought her. The mere thought of that made him nervous again, but he was distracted by the doorbell ringing. He walked over to the front door and opened it, but no one was there, He looked around but couldn't see anyone, but then he looked down. On the floor were all of the roses he'd sent Jo as well as one of her brightly coloured post it notes which read.

'Roses and Red

Violets are Blue

I'm a Detective remember

I worked out it was you

Xxx'

Mac smiled then saw her appear from round the corner looking stunning in the black dress, just as he'd imagined. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

"Hey." Jo said smiling at him.

"Hey, so you worked out it was me?" Mac asked her.

"Yeah, I had some case files at my place and I knocked one of them over, and I noticed your hand writing matched the one on the cards." Jo said smiling as she walked towards him.

"I hope I didn't freak you out too much." Mac said as he took her hands in his.

"Well maybe a little bit, but I mostly loved it." Jo said taking her hands out of his and wrapping them around his neck pulling him closer.

"I'm glad, you deserve to be spoilt Jo." Mac said wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"You are the sweetest guy you know that?" Jo said smiling one of her amazing smiles at him.

"You wanna go out for dinner?" Mac suggested, although he was quite happy staying the way they were.

"I'm suddenly not hungry." Jo said seductively.

"Thank god, I thought for a moment I'd have to wait all night to do this." Mac said as he leant forward and kissed her. A kiss that took her breath away from the moment their lips met. He pulled her closer and moved her up against the door frame. They carried on kissing it becoming more and more passionate as it went on. When they did finally break apart, out of necessity for air if nothing else, they rested their foreheads together.

"Mmm well I'd have hated to wait all night for that!" Jo said giggling.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jo." Mac said kissing her once more and looking into her eyes which had darkened with lust and happiness.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mac." Jo replied sealing it with a kiss again, and giggling when Mac picked her up and carried her into his apartment, their lips never parting.

**There, hope you liked it, I'm exhausted now so I'm going to bed, please review I love reading them xxxx**


End file.
